Unexpected Coincidence
by GleeFreakWEMMA
Summary: When Finn and Rachel visit Emma for dating advice what will she advice when she told Will he was a Slut.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Coincidence

As Emma was walking back to her office from calling Will a slut she stopped at her front door when she noticed two students sitting in her two chairs. As she walked is she noticed Rachel had puffy eyes, most likely from she had been crying.

"Um mm hi h,how can i help you" Emma asked as she walked to her were Rachel and Finn.

" we need relationship advice" Rachel said with a very upset voice, like her heart was broken thought to her self i know just how you feel.

"Please continue"Emma said as she was sitting down in her seat.

"Ok well ever sence Finn I have been dating I thought we were doing a great as being a couple. But i walked in on finn kissing Quinn"

"Rachel im the kissy not the kisser. I would never cheat on you. I don't even like being in the same room anymore with quinn. I only put up with her during glee and tutoringthats it. Why cant anybody see that but me ? " Finn said as he interuped rachel.

"OK, OK, Ok," Emma said as she tryed to stop the argument that was starting.

"Finn tell me what happened and then rachel you will tell me your side of the story". Emma said while to calm the two aggervated teens.

"Ok so i was at my house when she called and asked me to help her with some glee dance moves so yah I invited her over. I also told Rachel would be over her for movie night. My mom must of let rachel in the house because i did not hear her and quinn said why can't you just admit that you still have feelings for me still. Then she kissed me and held my face down so i could not pull away and Rachel opened the door quinn finally released me from her grip and said i better go. She wants us to get back together but i told her no i am with rachel and i have no feeling for you Quinn anymore what so ever ." Finn had tears streaming down hisface when he said he loved her and he would do anything to prove that he is over quinn.

"Why did'nt you just tell me that before"? Rachel asked

" I thought it would'nt make a difference concidering what happened with me and Quinn." Finn said.

" What happened in the past Rachel" Emma asked.

" Quinn had to stay at my house until she got a new place to live" Rachel said

" ok tell me why this bother you" Emma asked

"because he did not even bother to tell me about it at all" Rachel

Emma started to think about what Rachel had just told her and she had a though.

"Rachel if he did not tell you this how did you even find out about Quinn's little sleepover over at Finns house."

"Quinn told me" Rachel said as she stared into her lap.

" and did you not even suspect that she might be lying she to have you to break up with finn out of spite that you were dating him? emma said

" of course i did thats why i asked finn to make sure i was right before i started jumping to conclusions and worrying that he might want somebody else." rachel said as she looked at finn when he took her hand.

" I told Rachel broke up with Quinn for lying to me. I also told her she also i love you and not any body else". Finn looks to Emma and says " I now what your thinking. How can you believe you have found love and at a young age. I guess its how you look at it. Kind of the way . feels about you. And i quote its not the age or how long you have been with that special (finn was cut off by rachel when she finished his sentence.)

"Its the way the special someone makes you see fireworks when your around them" rachel says directly to finn and he looks to her and said.

"your my special someone"Finn said as he grabs her just smiles at Finn and she looks back to Emma.

"I think were ok now, i think all we needed was to talk it out." Rachel said. All Emma could do was nod.

"thanks for helping" Finn getting his backpack. Emma stood and said.

" No problem, really I am just glad you two worked it out." As soon They left she wait about a min. and grabed her keys and coat. Then she thurned out the lights and locked her door. Emma ran as fast as she could to Wills Office and once she got their. The door was locked and Will was nowhere to be found. She cursed at her self under breath while to catch her breath. Kurt how ever walked right past finally noticed him and stopped him to ask him.

"Kurt were's Mr. Schuester I need to speak with him" Emma was finally getting her energy back from that run from her office to the choir room Which happened to be on the other side of the school.

"Ummm he cancelled glee rehearsal today because we had planned to have one after 6 period and when he showed up he looked Miserable. So Mercedes and I texted him saying we all had plans. So he Canceled Glee Practice." Kurt said that and left.

Emma ran back down past to her office and to her car now knowing where he was. Not wasting any more time she put petel to the metal to Wills house hoping, Praying he would understand just how sorry she was.

There it is i hope you enjoyed it. Chapter Two will be up soon as i can. Review if you liked it.


	2. Revenge is a Bitch

Unexpected Coincidence

As Emma was walking back to her office from calling Will a slut she stopped at her front door when she noticed two students sitting in her two chairs. As she walked is she noticed Rachel had puffy eyes, most likely from she had been crying.

"Um mm hi h,how can i help you" Emma asked as she walked to her were Rachel and Finn.

" we need relationship advice" Rachel said with a very upset voice, like her heart was broken thought to her self i know just how you feel.

"Please continue"Emma said as she was sitting down in her seat.

"Ok well ever sence Finn I have been dating I thought we were doing a great as being a couple. But i walked in on finn kissing Quinn"

"Rachel im the kissy not the kisser. I would never cheat on you. I don't even like being in the same room anymore with quinn. I only put up with her during glee and tutoringthats it. Why cant anybody see that but me ? " Finn said as he interuped rachel.

"OK, OK, Ok," Emma said as she tryed to stop the argument that was starting.

"Finn tell me what happened and then rachel you will tell me your side of the story". Emma said while to calm the two aggervated teens.

"Ok so i was at my house when she called and asked me to help her with some glee dance moves so yah I invited her over. I also told Rachel would be over her for movie night. My mom must of let rachel in the house because i did not hear her and quinn said why can't you just admit that you still have feelings for me still. Then she kissed me and held my face down so i could not pull away and Rachel opened the door quinn finally released me from her grip and said i better go. She wants us to get back together but i told her no i am with rachel and i have no feeling for you Quinn anymore what so ever ." Finn had tears streaming down hisface when he said he loved her and he would do anything to prove that he is over quinn.

"Why did'nt you just tell me that before"? Rachel asked

" I thought it would'nt make a difference concidering what happened with me and Quinn." Finn said.

" What happened in the past Rachel" Emma asked.

" Quinn had to stay at my house until she got a new place to live" Rachel said

" ok tell me why this bother you" Emma asked

"because he did not even bother to tell me about it at all" Rachel

Emma started to think about what Rachel had just told her and she had a though.

"Rachel if he did not tell you this how did you even find out about Quinn's little sleepover over at Finns house."

"Quinn told me" Rachel said as she stared into her lap.

" and did you not even suspect that she might be lying she to have you to break up with finn out of spite that you were dating him? emma said

" of course i did thats why i asked finn to make sure i was right before i started jumping to conclusions and worrying that he might want somebody else." rachel said as she looked at finn when he took her hand.

" I told Rachel broke up with Quinn for lying to me. I also told her she also i love you and not any body else". Finn looks to Emma and says " I now what your thinking. How can you believe you have found love and at a young age. I guess its how you look at it. Kind of the way . feels about you. And i quote its not the age or how long you have been with that special (finn was cut off by rachel when she finished his sentence.)

"Its the way the special someone makes you see fireworks when your around them" rachel says directly to finn and he looks to her and said.

"your my special someone"Finn said as he grabs her just smiles at Finn and she looks back to Emma.

"I think were ok now, i think all we needed was to talk it out." Rachel said. All Emma could do was nod.

"thanks for helping" Finn getting his backpack. Emma stood and said.

" No problem, really I am just glad you two worked it out." As soon They left she wait about a min. and grabed her keys and coat. Then she thurned out the lights and locked her door. Emma ran as fast as she could to Wills Office and once she got their. The door was locked and Will was nowhere to be found. She cursed at her self under breath while to catch her breath. Kurt how ever walked right past finally noticed him and stopped him to ask him.

"Kurt were's Mr. Schuester I need to speak with him" Emma was finally getting her energy back from that run from her office to the choir room Which happened to be on the other side of the school.

"Ummm he cancelled glee rehearsal today because we had planned to have one after 6 period and when he showed up he looked Miserable. So Mercedes and I texted him saying we all had plans. So he Canceled Glee Practice." Kurt said that and left.

Emma ran back down past to her office and to her car now knowing where he was. Not wasting any more time she put petel to the metal to Wills house hoping, Praying he would understand just how sorry she was.

There it is i hope you enjoyed it. Chapter Two will be up soon as i can. Review if you liked it.


End file.
